Red Eye
"Red Eye" was the first and former leader of the Skitter Rebellion. Born on a distant world conquered by the Espheni, Red Eye and his species were enslaved and turned into Skitters, charged with guarding the Espheni Overlords. However, Red Eye and several other Skitters started to develop an ability to resist the effects of the harness and made plans to overthrow their masters. In secret for several years, Red Eye and his Skitters began rising to high positions in the Espheni war machine with the goal of eventually overthrowing the Overlords. When the Espheni invaded Earth, Red Eye was impressed at the humans' ability to resist the Overlords and, as such, began to organize his rebels to finally strike out. Placing a tracker on 2nd Mass second-in-command Tom Mason while he was aboard an Espheni ship, he also started recruiting former harnessed children to fight against the Overlords. Eventually, the Overlords discovered his betrayal and planned to destroy him and his rebellion but Red Eye escaped and sought the help of the 2nd Mass. In retaliation, the Overlord charged with overseeing the eastern United States led a personal mission in the field to destroy the rebels. Red Eye later led his rebels and harnessed children to Charleston where he convinced the human resistance to launch an assault on an Espheni cannon, which they succeeded in destroying. During the assault, Red Eye was killed by the Overlord who was then killed by Tom Mason. Red Eye's death inspired the 2nd Mass and the Skitters to keep fighting, and his assault on the cannon allowed the Volm to land on Earth to assist the resistance. Ben Mason later told his father that the rebel Skitters had come to worship Red Eye like a god for his part in starting the rebellion. Story Season 2 This skitter was on the Overlord's ship while Tom Mason was captured. After briefly torturing Tom, it along with Karen Nadler escorted him to an Overlord to discuss humanity's surrender. After a tense discussion, Tom overpowered the Skitter, taking its weapon, and briefly hurt the Overlord, the Skitter soon knocked Tom out. After Tom and the others were released the Skitter ordered the Mech it was with to kill all the people except Tom. Later it was seen, slightly injured near the 2nd Mass, the bug that was taken out of Tom crawls into its left eye. Red Eye fought with Jimmy and Ben in the woods, resulting in Jimmy's death. Red Eye was able to make Ben's spikes glow blue for reasons unknown. Red Eye sends Rick back to the Second Mass and asks to be taken back to base. While there Red Eye tells Tom Mason through Rick that the Overlords did the same thing to the Skitter's home planet that they are doing now, and that he is the leader of a group Skitters resisting the Overlords and offers Tom Mason the chance to form an alliance between the 2nd Mass and the Skitter Rebellion. Red Eye later escapes the base after Captain Weaver tried to have him killed because of Rick's intervention. Later, Red eye holds a meeting with Tom, speaking through Ben, to discuss a plan of attack on the Overlord's cannon. Later, during the attack, Red Eye is killed by the commanding Overlord. Tom quickly avenged him, beating the Overlord to death. Red Eye's last words were for Tom to "keep the fight going." Legacy Several months after his death, members of the Skitter Rebellion paint their faces half red and half yellow, supposedly in honor of him. Ben Mason has noted that many of the rebel Skitters now think of Red Eye as a god. Death Killed By *Overlord 1 Red Eye attacks the Overlord in an attempt to kill him. The Overlord flings Red Eye off of himself, extends a wrist blade and slashes Red Eye across the chest, mortally wounding him. Red Eye dies of his wounds a few minutes, comforted by Ben and Tom Mason who he tells to "keep the fight going." Relationships Tom Mason When Tom and Red Eye first meet, Red Eye tortures him, possibly several times and infects Tom with an Eye Worm. Red Eye also executes several other militia leaders, but spares Tom as an apparent lesson. However, Red Eye is shown to have been protecting Tom in his own way from the Overlord as he recognizes the importance of Tom in the fight against the Espheni. Red Eye is shown to have a great deal of respect for Tom while Tom wishes to kill him in their subsequent meeting. Despite this, Red Eye patiently explains his position to Tom and acknowledges and respects Tom's reasons for wanting him dead. After having been convinced of Red Eye's sincerity, Tom appears to gain a measure of respect and care for Red Eye as well, greeting him amicably and going as far as to apologize for the way their second meeting had ended. When Red Eye was mortally wounded, he reached out to Tom in his last moments and directed his last words to him. In return, Tom held Red Eye's hand and comforted Red Eye in his last moments. Ben Mason When Ben and Red Eye first met, Ben attempted to kill Red Eye due to his hatred for Skitters. During the attack that led to the death of Jimmy Boland, Red Eye communicated with Ben and then later at Jimmy's grave, apparently about the Skitter Rebellion. Despite his friend's death at the hands of Red Eye, Ben came to believe in and care for the rebel leader, aiding him in secret and protecting Red Eye from the 2nd Mass when he was seriously wounded. When Red Eye was mortally wounded, Ben tried to help him and grieved his loss as a friend. Trivia *This is the first Skitter with a noticeable difference from other Skitters, its right eye is completely red. *In regards to his eye Executive Producer Remi Aubuchon states: "Since all skitters look alike, we wanted to make sure you could recognize him, explaining why he has a red eye." *While he killed Jimmy Boland, it may not have been intentional. Red Eye flung Jimmy against a tree in self-defense where Jimmy was impaled upon a branch. The latter part may have been unintentional. Appearances Gallery Bf3204f13f88621f091056971ebd72a6.jpg falling-skies-skitter.jpg RedEyeAttack.PNG RedEye1.PNG Sources Category:Skitters Category:Harnessed Characters Category:Skitter Rebellion Category:Deceased Characters Category:Espheni Category:Aliens Category:Season 2